KakaIru
by spartanpanda
Summary: Neither of them will confess, but then a group of robots come in to attack them at Kakashi's house. They flee to Sasuke's mansion and hide there for the night.


* A story for Asai24 *

Undeniable Love

One morning, Kakashi wakes up. He tries his best to look at the time with his eyes barely open. He sees what time it is and rushes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth while trying to put on his pants. He gets his white muscle shirt on and grabs his leather jacket. Then runs out the door.

On his way out, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he bumped into Iruka. Iruka was checking on Kakashi because they usually walked together to work.

"Are you okay?" questioned Iruka.

"O-Oh. Hey Iruka. Why did you get in my way? I am almost late for work." Kakashi's face started to get red.

" I don't know what you are talking about. You are the one that ran into me."

After that sentence, Kakashi's face got more red and then he ran off to both work at a school. Kakashi is the school nurse and Iruka is the history teacher. They were bound to run into each other there. Kakashi got to the school and went to his office, sat down, and thought about what happened that morning. He was so embarrased.

Iruka got to the school not long after and went to Kakashi's office.

"What was up with this morning?" Iruka asked while crossing his arms.

"What do you mean this morning?" Kakashi responded trying to make it seem like nothing happened.

"Kakashi, you know what happened this morning."

The bell rang.

"This conversation isn't over." Iruka said while walked out, eyeing Kakashi.

Iruka went to his class and saw that his students were standing on the table. That school day was going to be the longest school day of his life since he didn't know what was up with Kakashi. It kept him wondering.

Kakashi wasn't having a good time either. That conversation kept him in suspense too. The end of the school day came and Kakashi did his best to get home as fast as possible, but he wasn't quick enough and Iruka caught him.

"Now, to finish our conversation. Do you mind explaining what happened this morning?"

"Why do I have to explain to you?" said Kakashi with an attitude, then he ran.

Iruka then decided to wait until he goes to his house later. When they usually have dinner together. Kakashi remebered about the dinner they usually have so he knew Iruka would ask about it. It was time for their dinner and Kakashi was cooking. Then somone came knocking on the door.

Kakashi was ready. He was going to do it. Kakashi slowly walked toward the door taking deep breaths. He put his hand on the door knob, slowly turned it and saw that it was Iruka. He started to slowly pull down his mask, but then he saw Naruto and Sasuke following up behind put his mask back up.

"I asked Naruto and Sasuke to have dinner with us."

*clears throat* " Oh, okay. Come in. I will have set up more plates for the two of you."

Naruto and Sasuke came in and as they were walking in, Kakashi saw them holding hands. Then when they sat on the couch, Naruto sat on top of Sasuke. Kakashi was feeling kind of wierd._ Is Iruka trying to tell me something. _Kakashi thought.

"Table is ready."

Sasuke and Naruto got up gave a quick kiss to each other and then went to the was going to say something, but then a bunch of robots came in and attacked lifted the table and threw it at them to buy time to run away. All of them escaped using the back door. They ran through the streets trying to find their way to Sasuke's house. It was the closest. On the way there, Kakashi stopped. Iruka noticed he stopped because he found more of his dirty books.

"Come on Kakashi, we don't have time for this."

It was too late. Kakashi broke the glass and took a book.

"What if I get bored at Sasuke's house?"

"We will find something to do."

"I am still taking this book." Kakashi and Iruka started running again.

Once they have made it to Sasuke's house, they locked all doors and windows, close all curtains and turn off all the lights.

It was pitch black and they couldn't see a thing. Kakashi took this chance and kissed Iruka. he luckily found the right person. If he picked someone else...it wouldn't end and Naruto were making out as well.

"Are you bored?" asked Kakashi.

"Just a little bit." replied Iruka.

Then Kakashi started to take off Iruka's shirt and so did Iruka. Iruka took off his jacket. they constantly kissed as they took of each other's were both down to their boxers when Sasuke and Naruto turn on a candle.

"Hey don't have the fun without us." said Naruto.

There was two couches in Sasuke's house so they were in a perfect place for the perfect time.

"Let's all make a new story. I don't need those books." _I am still keeping the book though._

Things happened that night and a relationship was born.


End file.
